Commercially available steak tenderizers have long been known in the meat processing and rendering industry, and may be found today in practically every retail meat market and meat department of every supermarket. These commercial models are electrically operated, and are comprised essentially of two parallely disposed and supported tooth-bearing cylinders the elongated teeth of which are so intermeshed as to progressively pierce through a steak or the like as the latter is inserted into a throat of the device and feedably driven between the teeth of the tooth-bearing cylinders. Steaks that have been so processed and thus subjected to such progressive piercing are commonly referred to as "cubed" steaks.
In addition to these commercially available steak tenderizer or cubers, mallet-type meat tenderizers have long been known and used in the home. These mallet-like tenderizers have commonly been made of metal with a relatively heavy head that serves to support a plurality of symmetrically arranged metallic protuberances, such protuberances commonly being provided on opposite sides of the head. Although these mallet-type home tenderizers have proven to be reasonably effective in breaking down the surface tissue of steaks and the like, their use has required considerable effort, particularly on the part of housewives who in the process of delivering the required hammer-like blows may tire before the meat is fully tenderized.